I'm Still Waiting P1 Whispers of Cloud
by Takato Lover16
Summary: He said that I shouldn't wait for him. He said I should stop crying over losing him. He told me to wait for a love, a love better than his. A love I deserved. Though I always pretend I've found that love, in reality, I'm still waiting. Waiting for him.
1. Naive Hearts

A new story from me, I know I have loads of updating to do, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone, recently.

So, I just had to write it, really.

Please, R&R.

I'm still Waiting: Chapter 1- Naive Hearts

Ocean waves gently roll back and forth, giving the morning beach a very particular ambience. Countless molecules of dusty sand seem to continue endlessly, never ending as they continue on, into the uncertain horizon. Dozens of families littered the summer beach, each trying to find their own perfect spot. One especially tall beach umbrella had been recently erected, underneath it sat a young, red-headed child; he was sat cross-legged and was wearing a hat which seemed far too big for his head.

A small, fluffy bird that's bright colours shone into the young boy's eyes, seemed to instantly intrigue the red-head; first, trying to sneak up to it quietly, he tried to hold it, but when the bird casually hopped away, this caused to the young boy to sprint after the now flying bird. The innocent naivety that belonged to the boy now seemed obviously apparent in his happy, giggling voice. He ran blindly, further and further away from his parents' test which was located next to the gigantic beach umbrella.

The red-headed boy, while not looking where he was going, quickly crashed into something and fell to the ground. "Hey, watch where you're going" An instinctively angry voice spoke loudly toward the small boy; the voice seemed a little older than his, but it still seemed very high-pitched. The boy, in which he crashed into, turned quickly and noticed the trembling red-head, his overly sized hat blocking the majority of his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you" The older boy spoke awkwardly, feeling worried that he might have scared the small boy before him. The red-head didn't move. "...That's okay" The boy finally looked up toward the older figure; the boy's skin was a carefully tanned colour, his eyes a gentle honey. The sun aided him in making his bushy, normally brunette hair a quite peculiar caramel. The red-headed boy swiftly blushed and hid his face once more, he squeezed his eyes shut, wishing to be invisible. Maybe, if he could use magic, he'd become invisible then.

The boy knew these ideas were silly and ridiculous, even at his tender age, but when he got nervous, his mind seemed to conjure up anything, Ridiculous or otherwise. Being so lost in his thoughts, the boy didn't even seem to realise when the same brunette he was trying to avoid eye contact with, seemed to nonchalantly sit next to him. Quite close, actually. "My mummy say's that I am a bit too hot-headed sometimes" A pause. "But I don't mean to be. I really don't, I'm sorry." The tanned-boy seemed to finish his endless apology, wanting the younger child to look at him.

"I forgive you. I'm not mad with you" Still not looking up, the youngest boy spoke as quietly as possible. Only just registering what had just been said, the brunette seemed to find a sudden confidence within him and he grinned widely as he had just discovered the probable reason as to why the red-head didn't want to look at him. It wasn't because he was angry, or upset.

"You're shy, aren't you?" To this, the younger boy shook his head vigorously; making in blatantly clear that he was denying all accusations made toward him. This denial only made the older boy giggle and smile brightly. "Okay, I believe you" He spoke surprisingly honestly, seeming to actually believe the bashful red-head. "My mummy also say's I'm too gullible, Whatever that means" To this, the youngest boy finally looked up, looking as if he was trying desperately to suppress an inevitable grin.

"That's better, finally a smile" Another pause. "What's your name?" The brunette leaned closer to the boy, careful looking over his facial features; the red-headed boy was strangely pale, his lips were meek and his eyes were completely engulfed with an onyx-like colouring. "...Izzy" The youngest boy said, feeling his face grow nearly as red as his bangs streaming down his forehead. "My name is Tai Kamiya; it's my seventh birthday, today" Tai spoke proudly, smiling innocently at anything that infiltrated his sight.

"Happy birthday, Tai, I'm nearly six" Izzy stated quite matter-of-factly, he placed his soft palms on the dry sand which lay behind him. "Thank you" Tai politely spoke, happily grinning toward Izzy, he wasn't sure why, but he just couldn't help but smile. Then, silence fell upon the area; only the sound of the distant waves and seagulls flying overhead could be heard by two tiny pairs of ears. Tai Kamiya suddenly looked very serious, he frowned, seeming to contemplate something very carefully, and then he moved closer than ever toward Izzy.

Izzy could feel the brunette's warm, comforting breath nearly reaching the interior of his ear, his mind was telling him to move, but something else entirely compelled him to stay. "Can I...Ask you something?" The unsure Tai spoke shakily, feeling nervousness once again, catch him by surprise. The gentle nod of Izzy's head reassured him however, he went as close as he could, before asking his question.

"...Is it okay, if I said that I loved you?" The brunette spoke quickly, he brought his hands to his mouth, to cover up anymore stupid phrases that might decide to randomly pop out. The red head's eyes looked confusingly toward the older boy, not really understanding of what had just been said. "It's just that, my mummy says that if you really like someone, it's called love. She says there's another type of love too, but I don't really understand that one" Another long, paused silence. "I really like you though, so, can I?"

Tai had not long finished his explanation, when he felt pale arms wrap around his chest. "I guess that makes sense" Suddenly, an overwhelming happiness seemed to consume all that was Izzy. "I must love you too, then" And with that, the two naive boys shared a loving embrace, both unaware of their feelings, but enjoying every second, none-the-less.

That is the first chapter finished.

I promise I'll try and update pretty soon, but I have loads of other fics too.

Thanks for reading.

Please, R)

xxxxxx


	2. A Genius Without The Answers

A new chapter from me!

Can talk for long, hope you enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Please, R&R

I'm Still Waiting: Chapter 1- A Genius Without The Answers

I often find myself thinking about my long relationship with Tai; every time, this particular contemplation puzzles me. I have to just squeeze my eyes shut and divert my thoughts elsewhere, for the instinctive questions that always seem to latch themselves onto the original thought, scare me slightly. Without being accused of absolute vanity, I proudly state that I am really quite intelligent- there is not a single mathematical problem, or any other type of problem, that I can't solve easily.

Yet, one thing still baffles me; this could truly be one of the simplest, or one of the most complex problems in all of existence. Well, when I say problem that really depends on your perspective. Love, what is it? How does it feel? Have I felt it? Would I know if I was feeling it? Does anyone feel it toward me? Patience is the closest thing I'll ever get to the answer I seek.

Tai, he's my best friend. I know I feel something really special toward him. Is that love? How can I tell him what I'm feeling when I don't even know myself? Every single day, before we meet, I promise myself that I'll at least, mention something about it all to him. The collection of letters jumbled together in inaudible nonsense fill my mouth, trying to escape my tightly shut lips as he waves goodbye. He disappears into the horizon. A single tear drops from my eye and I am like myself just a little bit less.

I don't want to risk our entire friendship with one silly, quite ridiculous conclusion. If I did love him, I think I'd feel some overwhelming, extraordinary, prodigious feeling every time we met. I don't even remember the day we met, or how long ago it was; it feels like I've known him my entire life. I've shared everything with him; many smiles, even some tears. He's stayed with me through everything and I've stayed with him. Maybe that idea wasn't so ridiculous, but if it is love, why can't I feel it? Really, I wouldn't even know if I was. Do I love him?

Great, now I have yet another headache, contemplating this again. I don't know why I bother; it always end at the same conclusion- another question. Why can't this just be simple? I'm too scared, that's why. But, in a way, I truly believe that my fear answers my question. Why would I be afraid of losing him, if I didn't care for him? However, caring for him doesn't mean love. What if my capriciousness is fooling me again, I could 'love' Tai now, but have changed by tomorrow. I know I talk about my capriciousness like some sort of disease, but I have always been fickle. I want to believe what I say, before I say it.

I have attempted to write this nine times now and I'll probably delete it straight after anyway, but, just writing it seems to make me feel better;

I know I'm not very good at this, but we've shared all our laughter and all our tears, if I ever saw another person tell you this before me, I'd give anything to trade places with them. This is probably not what a love note is meant to look like, but I'd give anything, and I'd pay any price just to say these words to you. Even if love didn't exist, I'd still venture far to invent it, just so I could name these endless feelings that consume me. If I could, I'd postpone the setting sun, just for another precious second with you. Please understand me. I think I really do, love you.

He'll think I'm obsessed with him, or stalking him or something. I need to delete it; I can't risk anybody finding it. There, deleted; but now I feel far worse than before. I wasn't sure what love was, but when I write to Tai, I instinctively use that particular word quite frequently. What is wrong with me? I know that it's really biologically wrong, if nothing else, to actually imagine kissing Tai. But it felt so good. How can something so wrong, feel so blissful?

Okay, I believe that I do love him. I love him. My best friend, my only friend, I really do love him. I don't care how 'wrong' people make it with their negative words, this realisation feels so great. This path I'm choosing has many obstacles, but it'll all be worth it, for Tai.

There's just one problem, though; how am I going to tell Tai? One thing's certain; I won't be as up-front as I was in the letter. I'll tell him, some kind of way. Who am I kidding? I'll never gather enough courage.

Even if I did tell him and he didn't mind, what then? If everything goes spectacularly to plan, I'll still be the same guy. Nothing will change, apart from a few funny looks from random people. I don't think that that's enough incentive for me to risk everything. Oh well, I guess I just won't tell him.

I've lasted this long, without telling him. This shouldn't be that hard.

I just wish that all complications will disappear, since I planned to be asleep four hours ago; I don't want to be late tomorrow, for Tai's thirteenth birthday party.

Oh, crap; I still haven't got him anything.

Okay, I still think I love him, but love makes me forgetful.

That is the end of the chapter.

New chapter up soon.

Thanks for reading.

Please, R&R

xxxxxx


	3. Yesterday's Realisations, Today's Surpri

Another chapter up

I have tried a totally different approach to writing this chapter, an approach which I have never before used, not once. So, we'll have to see how it goes.

Thanks for anybody who's read this so far.

I know I have one reviewer; I can't really remember your name, I apologize. But I promise, by the next chapter I'll name you.

Oh, and on the last chapter, I meant to put chapter 2, not chapter 1, lol.

Please R&R, everyone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

I'm Still Waiting: Chapter 3- Yesterday's Realisations, Today's Surprised Eyes

I heard the endless beeping; indicating the end of the call, but the phone remained glued to my ear. How did this happen? Why am I stood in my pyjamas, tightly holding the inanimate object? Nothing extraordinary was spoken, I just quickly inquired about my arrival time. This will probably sound highly melodramatic, but I think I'm still holding the phone because, well, only a few slight moments ago, it connected me to Tai. That really is just a theory, probably false, but what other explanation could realistically describe my actions?

I turn and sigh

I should be used to Izzy ringing me at silly hours of the morning; he's been doing it for as long as I can remember. If it were to be anybody else on the other end of the invisible connection, I'd probably moan to them about my sleepy eyes and my dry mouth. Actually, that's what I do to Izzy, poor guy. Well, at least he doesn't complain about it; I wonder why that is.

He seemed to really be in a rush this morning; we must have only been on the phone for less than thirty seconds. Well, knowing Izzy like I do, I'd bet it was some science project he had to urgently complete, and if he didn't the Earth would stop turning. Or so he'd probably believe. I don't remember the first day we met, but I always remember Izzy being in my memory; it's weird because whenever I get off the phone to him, he seems to stay super-glued inside my mind.

Wait a second, why am I still holding the phone to my ear? Hesitantly, I put the phone down; wait, why was I hesitating? That sure was weird.

I kiss the morning goodbye

The slightest tinge of amber lengthened its way across the busy, city landscape. Being casually jostled by ignorant shoppers, a short, red-headed genius carefully designated the path he'd choose to arrive at his best friend's house.

That wavering morning, just before rushed lips touched it in departure and maybe before quiet sighs were made audible, spectacularly coloured birds flew overhead, marking their new found territory with a beautiful, enchanting whistle. A single, surprisingly passive gust of wind rushed through the morning like a magnificent bolt of pure electricity. That same wind had become impatient and had rudely invaded the shallow orange.

Izzy hastily moved a clumsily distorted gaze away from seemingly capricious, summer winds. The blushing, white castles in the sky mixed with the familiar orange; being neither allies nor enemies, evening and white combine, creating a uniquely, slightly pink tint in the sky. A neutral frenzy; Out of control, but simultaneously stable; just another one of the unsung paradoxes of the Earth.

Two different genres of tears

Knocking lightly on Tai Kamiya's front door, Izzy stood, patiently awaiting a familiar greeting. Moisture caused from the previous wind itched irritably at the red-head's eyes; he quickly dragged his finger and thumb over them, hoping nobody would misinterpret the apparently ambiguous dampness which still blurred his vision slightly.

"What's wrong? Have you been crying?" Crap, I really need to pay attention to what's happening. Izzy thought, mentally scolding himself for his absentmindedness. He carefully looked up to see Tai's face quite close to his. "I'm fine, it was just the wind" Izzy surprised himself with how casual he had made that sound; no stuttering or nervousness anywhere to be found, despite the close proximity of his best friend's face to his.

"As long as you're okay" Tai stated simply, contently looking toward the young genius. A short-sleeved, smart shirt caressed Izzy's body and simple, tight jeans were moulded to his petite legs. The red-headed boy had already noticed that Tai had an almost exact replica of his attire, the sight made him brightly smile inwardly. "At least we have something in common" The brunette pointed out, seeming to have read Izzy's mind for the second time that day; they both start to laugh uncontrollably, nearly falling on top of each other due to their hysterics.

Izzy soon found himself sat at a particularly long kitchen table. Tai was fiddling with something hidden on the work surface, only just escaping the red-head's peripheral view. "What have you got there, Tai" The genius spoke, finally letting his curiosity get the better of him. "Don't look, it's a surprise. Cover your eyes" Though Tai's command seemed slightly childish in its intentions; Izzy complied, covering his grinning eyes with both his hands.

A loud plate-meeting-table sound melted into Izzy's excited ears, he felt Tai's hands cover his own, a new warmth familiarising itself with where it had landed. "Are you sure you aren't peeking?" The brunette grinned widely, jokingly speaking toward his best friend. "I'm positive" Izzy felt so overjoyed with this current scenario; even if the surprise was nothing at all, it would still be worth it, just to feel the brunette's caring touch.

"Okay, you can look now" Tai and Izzy both removed their hands in-unison, revealing the crystal clear surprise. "A sandwich" At first, Tai looked sadly toward the ground, feeling that the red-head didn't like his surprise, but when the same boy flashed him a grateful smile, that gave him enough confidence to explain his supposedly random choice of surprise.

"Well, it's got everything you love in it; mayonnaise, cucumber, tomatoes, peppers; but only the yellow ones, 'cause you don't like the other colours. Ham, cheese, the slightest sheet of butter and all of it served on wholemeal bread" Tai stated proudly, his happiness growing much like the look of astonishment upon Izzy's face.

"Wow, thank you, Tai" The red-headed boy was truly amazed at how much his best friend knew about him, even if he had known him most of his life. "Go on, tuck it" The brunette encouragingly said, sitting down across from Izzy. "Aren't you having any?" The young genius empathetically asked his best friend, gesturing toward his surprise. "Nah, I'm not hungry. Besides, it's for you"

After a final nod, Izzy began eating his sandwich; all of the different flavours joined together to truly make the perfect sandwich, especially accustomed to his tastes. The genius decided to ignore the pun and continue eating. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Tai suddenly asked, voice full of concern. The younger boy coughed slightly and placed his half eaten sandwich back on the pot plate. "What do you mean?" He inquired, though if his yesterday's insomnia was as obvious as it was earlier, his illegitimate naivety will be easily discovered.

"Well, you've got tired eyes and you look exhausted" Tai answered, sounding more concerned than before. Izzy let a sigh escape his lips and he looked into the brunette's eyes. "I couldn't sleep; I had this really hard problem that I couldn't solve" The red-headed boy replied, his eyes remaining still. "A problem that you couldn't solve, it must have been hard" Both boys smiled slightly as this was spoken, but Tai soon became serious again.

"Do you want some help with it" Tai knew that he would probably be not much help to his genius best friend, but he still offered. Izzy accidentally blushed and spoke, wishing that Tai hadn't seen his cherry-red cheeks. "It's just that, whenever I find an answer, the answer leads to more questions.

"Oh, so, you aren't satisfied with your first answer, so you'll try anything else, just to try and change the answer; I say; once you've found your first answer, stick with it" The brunette kindly inputted, trying his very best to help Izzy as much as he could.

"I think you're right, Tai. I should just stick to my first answer, thank you" The red-headed boy spoke truthfully honestly, trying not to further increase the red tint spread across his features. I really do love you then; I just need to admit it now. Izzy thought, the task at hand dawning on him slowly. Thankfully tossing all pessimistic thoughts away, he carefully reached deeply into his jeans' front pocket.

"Now, I have a surprise for you" With the words spoken by the genius, Tai's honey jewels became excited and impatient; he resembled a small child, far younger than himself. He even looked more excited than Izzy had. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands, please" Izzy kindly commanded, smiling brightly as he saw Tai obey him perfectly, like a trained dolphin.

Gently pulling a sky-blue gift box fixed together with a shiny white ribbon from his pocket, Izzy placed it slowly into Tai's joined, soft palms. With the touch, the brunette's eyes opened and he saw the gift lying peacefully in his hands. This one, single, heartfelt, kind gesture encouraged Tai's teary eyes and he wrapped his arms around Izzy's small frame, placing the gift securely on the kitchen table.

"This is the best gift ever, Izzy"

Izzy wasn't completely sure if that truly was the best gift possible to get Tai, but he knew in return, he was receiving the best gift from the brunette. And it wasn't even the sandwich; it was something else entirely different, something he still didn't quite yet understand, but was loving every moment of this apparent, yesterday's realisation.

"You haven't even opened it yet"

And, that's the end of the chapter.

I think I feel a slight headache coming on now, I mean, it is 04:18AM.

Why do I always have to write so late? lol.

Hope you all enjoyed reading.

Please, R&R

xxxxxx


	4. The Darkness Shrouding Our Bright, Reach

Another completed chapter, from yours truly.

Thank you for my reviewers:

Elias Freed

zeo1fan

Kacsnaruhina, where were you? But, thanks for the first two chapters' reviews, lol.

Right, that's about it.

Oh, dear – I have just written this, and I still haven't got a name for the chapter. But don't worry; this really does happen alot.

Erm...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, besides the storyline. (This includes all of my other stories too and any further work from me. Well, Fanfiction work, anyway)

Please, R&R

I'm Still Waiting: Chapter 4 – The Darkness Shrouding Our Bright, Reaching Out Hearts

Narrow, long streams of brightness escape the light bulb belonging to Tai Kamiya's bedroom. Darkness reigned over the outside world, lightened faintly by nothing more than the struggling moonlight escaping thick, black clouds. Not even the rare appearance of a rainbow could easily justify the unusual brilliance of relentless rain; the water dripping from high above which never subsided, not even for the slightest, clear glimpse toward the angelic stars.

Shocked eyes cause pupils to miniaturise and a face turns away, blushing uncontrollably. Tai had begun undressing, quickly un-doing his jeans and sliding them to the very bottom of his slim legs. Izzy had caught sight of this, though he was still contemplating whether or not turning away was truly the best action to have taken. Realising mouth slightly open, Tai slowly looked behind his meek shoulder and noticed his best friend's position; his head was turned in completely the opposite direction, his eyes were closed and he was fidgeting - fiddling with his suddenly fascinating fingers.

Feeling quietly ashamed with his sudden action, the brunette stared into the floor, and pulled his jeans back up to his femininely slim hips, a red tinge forming across his freckly nose. "I'm sorry, Izzy – I sort of forgot you were there" Wispy eyelashes part, revealing onyx coloured jewels, and the best friend notices Tai's humiliation and sadness. "Hey, Tai, it's really okay. Don't worry about it" Izzy, sounding as sincere as always, smiled truthfully toward the brunette.

Tai's mouth curved into a small smile, but his eyes remained unconvinced. Blinking twice, he tilted his head cutely to one side, causing his silky hair to almost entirely cover one side of his face. "Are you sure" The brunette asked genuinely, looking toward his best friend. "Positive. Anyway, it's not like I have never before seen you nak-"

Izzy's mouth squeezed tightly shut and he dragged his eyes away from the brunette. Nervously grinning, a small scoff escaped his lips as he thought of how that must have been the worst thing in the whole universe to say - to anyone, but especially to Tai. Why can't I ever control my words when I'm near him? Izzy's mind repeated, echoing throughout his entire being. Once he heard Tai's quiet laughter, however, he too started to giggle - Lovely, understanding Tai.

The brunette was feeling grateful that that one, misplaced word would completely divert any further embarrassment on his part. All he could do was laugh, really. I guess Izzy sure is cute sometimes. Tai thought day dreamingly, his by now loudly contagious laugh masked any thoughts that might have appeared in his head. Or maybe ones that have always held a place there, they were just never discovered. I can't believe I started getting undressed with Izzy in the room, but thank God he understood. Some more of Tai's thoughts exploded into his consciousness, but never once becoming audible - Lovely, understanding Izzy.

From a distance, how are we, together, perceived?

I always find myself dreading the inevitable – being alone with Tai in the dead of night, with only the beautiful sound of his breathing bathed with sleep keeping me company. His angelic feet, covered with sky-blue bed sheets rest near my face, and mine next to his. Except there's one difference – I don't and never will consider my feet angelic. We sleep at opposite ends of his bed. The bed itself is neither a single nor a double bed; it is kind of in the middle. I wonder what a bed like this is called.

When I was younger, I'd always listen to the radio; waiting patiently for my favourite song to appear. It always used to remind me of Tai. But, I guess yesterday has already passed – I don't even remember the name of the song, though I memorized every word like a prayer. When I look back, however, I do not greave; I smile, I smile like I've never smiled before.

Still smiling, I don't notice when Tai's foot unexpectedly stretches out of the sheets and lightly touches my face. Oh my God, even his feet smell like strawberries.

We've been sleeping like this for as long as I can remember – he always lets me sleep with my head at the top half of his single/double bed. He is so sweet, that is one of the many reasons why I like him so much. Treating me so well all the time, he is just so selfless; I really wish that I could be a little bit like him. I really, really do.

Uncaught, beautiful, wonderful, sensational, blissful, spectacularly coloured Tai

Jeez, why does he always have to be the first one to fall asleep? His breathing seems so content and graceful – I sometimes wonder what his secret is. Maybe his thirst for knowledge every waking moment of his life takes its toll on him and makes him super tired. Yeah, that's probably it. Anyway, whatever the reason is, I sure wish I had that same thing. I can never sleep and Izzy doesn't know this, but I'm kinda', well, not scared, but don't like the dark very much.

Damn, my leg's cramped up; this really hurts. Squeezing my eyes shut, I feel the cramp suddenly fade away and my shocked eyes notice where my right foot now stood. No, not there, anyway but there - Izzy's soft face, Izzy's, well, quite, well, erm... Beautiful face; why does my foot have to spoil something like that? It's just like, I know I'm going to quote that Elton John song, but it's just like a candle in the wind.

Izzy doesn't even the like the wind, anyway. I could have just left my socks on, or something. I don't want to move my foot, in case I wake him but I don't really want him to wake up to that. I'm, well, kinda' self-conscious about my feet, but it just makes it worse that it's Izzy.

I really do like him, and yes, I mean, I really, really, like him - Special emphasis on the word 'like'. I'm even starting to sound like Izzy now - Not that I'm complaining. I guess he's always held a special place under my skin – in a very good way. I'm just so lost in him.

Just by being his friend, I've been really selfish – me, constantly getting in the way of his studying. He's going to be really successful when he's grown up, not like me. Having me around, I'm just like that wind blowing on the candle. And if I told him about my feelings, I think I'd put him out and even if he remained, he wouldn't be the same. Not without that warm glow he seems to exhale so effortlessly, twenty-four-seven, three-six-five, even when he's asleep - when his wispy eyelashes are adorably closed, even during dreams.

Izzy's endlessness is far greater than me.

I love you Izzy, I really believe that. I really, really do. Quoting another singer which I do not recall the name of, I will state this. Though, I may in fact, change the lyrics ever so slightly.

These Thoughts Are Dedicated To The One I Love

The two, ultimately insomnia stricken, warmly covered boys both shut their eyes and contemplate the same force – love. Izzy shuffles slightly when this particular word fills mind, unmoving in its intentions. That slight movement didn't go unnoticed by an equally baffled brunette, who slowly raised his head and watched the genius' attempt of faking sleep. A knowing smile gracing his lips, Tai, feeling relieved that he wasn't alone in his familiar insomnia, quietly whispered his secret love's four lettered name.

"Are you still awake?" Izzy's ears moved slightly; maybe it was due to the sudden noise of his secret love's voice, or maybe his ears were retreating from the heat now being generating within the red-head's flustered, discovered cheeks. "Yes" Was the simple, whispered reply; when Tai didn't speak for a slight fraction of time, Izzy felt unusually inclined to speak once again.

"Can I, ask you a question?" The quiet genius asked, moving his body slightly to further his comfort, but when his legs seemed to instinctively near Tai's, quite the contrary happened – he became more red than he had ever before thought humanly possible. "Sure you can" Tai, smiling as brightly as if the sun was shining right outside his window, spoke curiously. He seemed to not notice his legs entwining with Izzy's, or maybe chose to quietly embrace his best friend; openheartedly, but secretively.

"Why were we the only people here tonight?" Izzy carefully asked, honestly not wanting the brunette to misinterpret the question. Silence had fallen over the already existing nothingness hanging in the air. Tai had rested his head back quickly onto his soft pillow, which held the exact same pattern which his bed quilt so rightfully claimed, also. The red-headed boy shuffled nervously, awkwardly trying to mumble silent apologies with his legs, his legs which still riddled themselves with Tai's ever so slightly larger ones.

"My mum had to work tonight" The brunette whispered, staring blankly toward the ceiling as if it would drag him away from this awkwardness. Izzy now supported himself on his inclined elbows, empathetically looking toward Tai, though his curiosity seemed not entirely satisfied. As if sensing the genius' ever present eyes, the older boy let an accidentally audible sigh escape his lungs and drew a deep breath inward.

"And, you're the only friend I have, Izzy... The only friend I've ever had, or wanted" That single, last attachment individually brought water toward onyx colouring. Tai's eyes had also begun leaking tears; he felt a small chuckle depart himself, seemingly amused with his pathetic humiliation. Somehow seeing through the blackness of the bedroom, Izzy noticed his best friend's tears and solved the puzzle of their legs – he quickly pulled the covers off of himself and crawled over to where Tai lay.

"Don't cry, Tai – you're my only friend too" The red-headed boy spoke swiftly, and lay next to Tai so that they were face-to-face. "But, do you know what?" Izzy whispered. "I wouldn't trade a million others, for one of you"

Even the miserable tears already cascading down Tai's cheeks, magically transformed into tears of delight – he could always depend on Izzy to say the exact, right thing. Seconds, minutes passed by, but neither boy moved – they contently froze time and stared into each other's eyes deeply, but not deeply enough to find their mutual, unsung love.

Great, Izzy thought.

Just another good job of not being up-front about certain stuff failed.

I hope I can end it there, and it won't be too premature or confusing.

Anyone who was wondering about the present – don't worry, that'll come into the next chapter.

See you all next time.

Thanks for reading.

Please, R&R

xxxxxx


	5. Questioning Increasingly Fundamental Lov

Hey, everyone, it's me again.

A new chapter updated.

I understand that it isn't very clear when the perspective changes, but I tried to put a border around each change, but it didn't work too well, lol.

Anyway, I've tried my best this time, lol.

Well, actually, personally, I think that this chapter is just too random.

But, hope you all enjoy.

Thank you for all of my kind reviewers.

Please R&R.

I'm Still Waiting: Chapter 5 – Questioning Increasingly Fundamental Love

I stared in complete puzzlement and wonder toward my earlier received gift. Izzy had made me a compilation CD, which contained all of my favourite songs – I think he's included some of his favourites too. I haven't listened to it yet, though there is a quite pretty back cover listing all of the songs. Reading down the lines, I really can't help but feel a little smile appear on my face – Izzy really does know me; all of these songs are perfect. I've got no idea how he even found out about me liking this kind of music.

My mum always laughs at me, when she catches me singing along to my favourite love songs – most of which were written long before I was even born. I'll just blame her anyway; she always used to play these exact songs in the car, when I was a little kid – every time I even imagine myself singing along to those songs with my mum, it always makes me feel so embarrassed. Personally, I believe that modern music is all, well, rubbish – it's just topless women, irritating background music, lyrics that really don't mean anything at all and they are played hundreds of thousands of times a day.

The songs on this CD, however, are truly, in my opinion, some of the most beautiful music ever created. Though you'll probably never meet the singer and the song's scenario isn't really happening to them anyway, you'll still feel like you've known them for years and you really feel the pain they're going through. I really can't begin to comprehend the perfection which is this CD, and it was brought and made by my true love, Izzy.

Getting bored of my careless thoughts, I quickly glance at my computer monitor, immediately noticing that the song has been successfully copied onto my iPod. I don't know why, but I'm suddenly so happy; I eject my iPod and carefully place each earphone in its appropriate ear.

Okay, first song: Heart – These Dreams.

Oh my god, I glad this is number one – this has got to be my number one, favourite song, ever. Hearing that familiar instrument, still completely unknown to me, I feel myself lye on my bed and fall into complete relaxation. The lyrics are going to begin soon – each word will be as it was all those years ago. I hear her same, beautiful voice, filled with confusion, yet so knowing – it really is deeply emotive.

Spare a little candle, save some light for me.

Figures up ahead, moving in the trees.

White skin in linen, perfume on my wrist,

And the full moon that hangs over these dreams in the mist.

Darkness on the edge shadows where I stand.

I search for the time, on a watch with no hands.

I want to see you clearly, come closer than this.

But all I remember are the dreams in the mist.

These dreams go on when I close my eyes.

Every second of the night, I live another life.

These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside,

Every moment I'm awake, the further I'm away.

Further I'm away.

The powerful song abruptly died; Tai's single thumb had ended the music. The flustered brunette's mother had opened the door and had witnessed her son's failed attempt at not singing along to the music previously echoing in his ears. Embarrassingly tugging his earphones away from his ears, Tai looked directly at his mother, but then his blushing face pointed toward the floor.

"I can't remember the last time I heard that song" The woman stated casually, walking toward her son's bed and slowly sitting upon the soft bed sheets. Hearing no response and really not expecting one any time soon, the brunette's mother sighed and spoke again. "You sang it really well" She tried to cease Tai's embarrassment, but quite the contrary happened instead – his face became redder and he sunk further down into his pillows which hung just below his uncomfortable back.

Tai truly believed that his mother's attempt at honesty was actually a very biased lie. He couldn't have been more wrong though – the woman had always thought that her son was good at singing; when he stopped, that little fact upset her slightly. "Izzy made me a CD, for my birthday" The brunette enlightened his mother's curious eyes and looked up to look at her once more. "I know you've known each other for years, but he must have really put alot of thought into this present and he must know you really well to do it"

His mother's words repeating in his mind, Tai's blush returned – this time, not even budging an inch. "You were singing the song really passionately – were you thinking of anybody in particular?" The brunette's mother honestly, naively asked, not realising the effect her question had on her wide-eyed son.

"Look, even if I could relate any part of this song to my relationship with anybody, I wouldn't" Tai stated frankly, seemingly overcoming his supposedly unbreakable, flustered state. "Okay, but the thing I like the most about this song, is that I can really imagine it being suitable for any kind of relationship and that the listener can interpret it anyway he or she wants to. Guess that's why so many people like it" Tai Kamiya's mother, while lost in her nostalgic reverie, continued on, not realising that her words were having an indescribable affect on her son.

Quickly returning to reality, the woman exasperatedly yawned – most probably so that she could use her familiarly lethargic feeling as an excuse for her random daydreaming. "I'm going to bed now, so, keep the noise down, okay?" She winked and laughed lightly to herself as her son's face, once again, turned completely cherry-red. Swiftly swaying forward, she placed a warm, comforting, motherly kiss on her son's blushingly warm cheek.

Immediately rubbing the exact same area quite vigorously, Tai pouted toward his mother, though he really didn't mind her sometimes over-motherly attitude. "You're not too old to get a big, goodnight kiss from your lovely, caring mummy" The brunette's mummy teased him, laughing more as she saw his pout increase. "Good night Tai... I love you"

Tai grinned sheepishly, just before his mother left him alone. But as she silently heard the door click behind her, she heard the brunette quietly whisper one, single phrase that warmed her heart. "I love you too, mum"

The room was suddenly a lonelier place.

I think mum was right – she's always right, after all. I mean, I could, and did, interpret this to mine and Izzy's relationship. I'm sorry for lying, mum. Anyway, whichever way I did interpret it personally, I can't recall a single thought from the experience. Maybe it's because I never remember my dreams – I could dream about Izzy every night, dream about us loving each other, but I'd never remember a thing.

Or, I know that sad reality – Izzy would never love me back; at least, the way I love him. So, I can daydream all I want, but I'll never have him the same in my daunting, awake life. I'm just being stupid and confusing myself. Everything I'm saying right now is just confusing. I love Izzy, and that is certain. That is all I need to know. Any love song I listen to, Izzy's name will always be in my mind. So, yeah, mum was right – I was singing passionately; singing passionately for my dear, lovely, adorable Izzy.

For any song that mentions love, mentions Izzy.

And every time I mention Izzy, love really isn't too far behind.

I think it's time to finish the song now.

Is it cloak and dagger?

Could it be spring or fall?

I walk without a cut, through a stain glass wall.

Weaker in my eyesight, a candle in my grip,

And the words that have no form are falling from my lips.

These dreams go on when I close my eyes.

Every second of the night, I live another life.

These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside,

Every moment I'm awake, the further I'm away.

Further I'm away.

There's something out there I can't resist.

I need to hide away from the pain.

There's something out there I can't resist.

The sweetest song is silence that I've ever heard.

Funny how your feet in dreams never touch the Earth

In a wood full of princes, freedom is a kiss.

But the prince hides his face, from dreams in the mist.

These dreams go on when I close my eyes.

Every second of the night, I live another life.

These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside,

Every moment I'm awake, the further I'm away.

Further I'm away.

I love him.

I don't want to blow his bright, perfect candle out, though.

I told you all it was random.

Please, don't stop reading just yet.

I know I have a really bad tendency to make a mountain out of a molehill, but please, continue reading.

Please R&R.

Love you all.

xxxxxx


	6. Promised My Broken Hearted Promise

This chapter may seem like another random one, but promise me, it'll get better very soon.

I promise lol.

Thank you for all of my very kind reviews, and my reviewers, of course.

Please, R&R

I'm Still Waiting: Chapter 6 – Promised My Broken Hearted Promise

Characteristically terse water fell from wavering, fluttering feathers. The same, sparklingly white clouds carefully embodied the noon, red star. Originally blackened by inadequately forecasted rain, the puffy labyrinth of graceful canyons had successfully stolen the sun's enthusiastically shimmering rays of reflections, masking shadows. Turquoise diamonds rarely glimmered through crisp, pearly blankets -never once daring to unstably tread, never once finding their hidden courage.

Tai Kamiya idly strolled down one particularly monotonous corridor; though his mind was bored and his legs ached, his eyes with surprisingly vigilant – his wispy eyelashes never quite remaining still. Reaching his locker for the thousandth time day, the brunette frowned slightly as he noticed something attached to his locker. Swiftly ripping it off, he inspected the poster.

The neatly presented poster held words which involved a singing competition, within the school. Tai sadly screwed the paper into a small, creased ball in his palm. Won't those idiots ever leave me alone? He thought dejectedly, making up his mind that the 'invitation' was a joke - a joke, at his expense. The other pupils in his classes, mainly the boys, always seemed to make fun of him because he had once started accidentally singing in class, while listening to his iPod.

"Hello, Tai" A quiet, soft voice spoke casually, quite the distance away, but Tai still felt it merrily infiltrate his ears. Feeling his eyes widen and his shoulders become tense, the brunette turned hastily and smiled toward the closer genius. "Hi, Izzy, thanks for my CD – it's great" Izzy speedily blushed and calmly smiled. "Tai, it's been two and a half weeks since your birthday, and you're still thanking me?" The red-headed boy had swiftly learnt to transform this question rhetoric, after the first dozen, fumbled attempts at a real answer.

Tai just continued, smiling innocently, much like himself as a child. "Oh! Did you get my surprise?" Izzy's hand instinctively gestured toward the bare locker, but his eyes remained exactly where they were. Feeling instantly ashamed, the brunette's eyes dragged toward the mess of paper still in his right hand. And, sure enough, that is where Izzy's eyes had also landed.

"Oh" The red-headed boy sadly looked toward the floor. "I thought some idiots had done it, I'm sorry, Izzy" Tai, sharing the mutual sadness in the air, sensitively unravelled the paper, though many creases still remained, and moved closer toward his best friend. "Why would you want me to enter a singing competition, anyway?" The brunette curiously asked, sincerely trying to include all the happiness he could muster into his voice.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just stupid" Izzy mumbled, cursing himself for his apparently idiotic choice of surprise. "You're the cleverest guy I know, Izzy. Please, tell me" Tai almost pleaded, holding both of Izzy's mutually meek shoulders, encouraging him to look from the floor, just once. "I think... It's beautiful"

In that one, single second of frozen time, Izzy contemplated his choice of words – he knew that he'd probably regret it for the rest of his life, but he knew he had to say them, just once. Without warning, the genius was magically brought back to reality – brought back to staring into angelic, brown jewels. "My voice?" Tai whispered, though he wasn't entirely certain as to why he was speaking in such a low tone.

Izzy's pale, nervous face nodded lightly, causing a smile to effortlessly grace Tai's features. "Well, thanks, Izzy" The genius' eyes reflected disbelief – he thought that Tai would have been mad with him. "I have a good idea – I'll tell you tonight. You are still coming over, right?" Tai asked uncertainly, secretly hoping that nothing had made the red-head change his mind slightly. "Yes. Yes, I am" Izzy finally spoke, still trying to overcome his joyful shock. An accidental, exasperatedly, relieved sigh escaped Tai and he blushed the deepest shade of crimson known to man.

After closing my teary eyes softly and taking a deep breath, I feel love escape myself.

Night had vastly accumulated its presence over the area - stars shone through the clear clouds and the moon was full – shining triumphantly over the sleeping part of the Earth. Izzy sat comfortably upon a peculiarly red sofa; he watched Tai's best attempts at answering his question. "Are you going to tell me your idea?" He asked for the fourth time, but not the slightest trace of annoyance could be found in his voice.

"Well..." Tai began nervously, his blush becoming almost natural. The genius edged closer to his, also sitting, best friend. "I... Well, I want you to enter the singing competition with me" Izzy's mouth gasped and he also blushed, looking confusedly toward the brunette. "I'm sorry, Tai, but I don't think that's possible – I have alot of work I need to do" Tai felt his heart tangle deeply and he spoke again.

"But, I really want to do it with you – it won't take too long, I promise" Tai realised how pathetic he sounded, but he really didn't care; he just wanted Izzy with him. Izzy seemed frustrated – he had an obligation toward his parents to get good grades, but he wanted to stay with Tai too.

"Tai, I'm sorry – I just don't want to waste any time"

I recall – love is an old friend, an old friend in which I have never been introduced.

Even if there was the most microscopic chance of Izzy ever performing with me, I guess it's gone now. I was right though, about everything – he needs to study and I always just get in the way. I just need to get out of his life, once and for all. I mean, I practically begged him to stop with me and help me – I'm just so pathetic.

Why am I making such a big deal out this, anyway? It's only singing – I'm just being immature, I guess. Mum says I'm too silly sometimes, too. Picking out the perfect song for us wasn't easy, but when I found it, I truly knew that that was the one – the one I wanted to sing with Izzy. I can't really remember the words very well, but the melody is just beautiful.

I can play the guitar, and Izzy had some violin lessons, when he was younger – he excelled, naturally, at it. It would have all been perfect. Even though I'm not that good at singing, just being a part of the melody would make me feel proud.

I promised myself tonight, as I always do, that I'd finally tell Izzy how I truly feel. I'm glad I didn't, though – the way he reacted to me asking about the singing, scared me. He seemed so angry with me; I don't even want to think about what he would have done, if I would have told him that I loved him.

I know I'd never leave him, even though I always say I should. I'm just too selfish. That's probably why I have no friends – I only have Izzy because he either feels sorry for me, or is just too nice. I just wish I could the littlest bit like him. I really, really do.

I guess I'll have to sing this song by myself, then.

Is this the same love I always feel?

It certainly feels different.

Tai Kamiya's eyes unhurriedly opened, and he saw Izzy looking at him from his open, bedroom door. Long, narrow rays climbed invisible ladders to meet their guardian – the sun. The brunette's thoughts wandered with confusion – had he fallen asleep? The red-headed boy happily smiling, secretively had a long object hidden behind his back – the long, black bag poked just above his silky hair.

"Erm... Tai, I've changed my mind"

That is the end of the chapter.

I am really going to try and re-write this; just because I think I'm getting worse.

I don't know if I have writers' block, or something.

But I think that the past chapters were good, but five and this one, really weren't, in my eyes, good.

Please, let me know if you have noticed this too.

I have a plan for this story now, lol.

So, hopefully, it'll work lol.

Thank you all for reading.

Please, R&R

Love you all.

xxxxxx


	7. Painting Love By Candlelight

This is the quickest I have ever uploading, but I felt really bad about the last chapter – I really hope this one is much better.

Sorry that it's still quite short, but, I think it gets things going a little bit, lol.

As always, thank you for all of my reviews and reviewers – you're the best.

Please, R&R

I'm Still Waiting: Chapter 7 – Painting Love By Candlelight

That singular, pivotal moment, when Tai asked me to sing a song with him – well, it truly terrified me. Just the thought of being that close to him – both metaphorically and physically, made my legs shake. What I fear above all else, though, is myself being unable to contain my feelings. These past, few weeks have been really difficult for me – Tai's been acting as nice as ever, and I've had several, perfect opportunities to tell him my secret love.

I regularly thank my lucky stars that Tai doesn't see past the smiles I seem to automatically send his way. I thank god that he never reads between the lines. That's all going to end very, very soon – I've finally decided, once and for all; I'm going to tell Tai how I feel. Nothing will stand in my way; I need to tell him today.

After much contemplating last night, I ultimately decided that I'm going to sing with Tai – I really can't explain why I chose him over my grades, but I just did; that's all that matters, really. An idea struck me randomly last night, and I had to pursue it – the solution will let me say all I need to say and will show Tai that I am truly dedicated.

Now, the only task that remains, is overcoming my nervousness. It's all just become so natural for me, so, I'll find any discouraging thoughts, and vanquish them immediately.

I've picked my favourite song – one that isn't even on Tai's CD.

I hope this'll work.

My love is overflowing, seeking mirrors – this is my one and only inspiration.

"Izzy, where and we going, and what's in that bag?" Tiredly whining, Tai Kamiya rubbed the sleep from the corners of his eyes before increasing his speed – he tried desperately to catch up with his genius, best friend. "You'll see soon, just hurry" Izzy, while having full command of the pavement walking speed, spoke joyfully, seemingly immune to the early morning and cold, bristly wind. The brunette exasperatedly yawned while rolling his eyes playfully, trying to kindle some enthusiasm within himself.

Izzy continued walking, closer and closer toward the everlasting, brightening horizon. Tai held an unexpected tinge of determination behind his eyelashes and quietly unleashed it – quickly sprinting past the red-headed boy who previously led. One, individual, brilliantly white grin swept across the brunette's lips, almost reaching his freckly nose. "Hey, Tai!" Izzy yelped toward the distancing boy almost beyond his vision, he felt a smile and ran after his secret love.

"You don't even know where we're going" Though the words were clearer than glass to Izzy's ears; to Tai's, they seemed extremely muffled and distorted. Immediately halting and looking peripherally over his meek shoulder, the brunette's eyes reflected the familiar sight of onyx jewels – onyx jewels which lay the littlest measurement between the two pairs. Crash!

Two, separate, secret loves collided – the boys destructively crashed into each other and fell to the pavement. Instantly looking toward the wincing brunette, Izzy gasped and stood, feeling pain surround his injured palms and fingers. "Tai, I'm so sorry – are you okay?" The genius decided that that was a very idiotic question to ask somebody who had just fallen over - but the past is the past, Izzy concluded. "Yeah, don't worry about it" The brunette spoke surprisingly happily, looking up with his bright, honey jewels.

Izzy couldn't help but sternly look toward his best friend. "Are you sure you're okay?" Receiving one more friendly, gratitude engulfed nod, Izzy breathed a sigh of relief. Thankfully, though – this sound never reached his secret love; never once unlocking his heart. Kindly squatting upon his petite legs, the red-headed boy opened his rust-tinted palms and tilted his head to one side – Smiling merrily, always.

"You've hurt yourself – let me see" Tai empathetically commanded, gesturing toward bloody, red palms. "It's nothing, Tai" Izzy tried to negotiate with the brunette's caring, gentle touch, but each attempt seemed sabotaged from the beginning; futile and embarrassed. "It looks fine, but you usually get so worried about these things" Tai quietly said, increasing the heat within his best friend's cheeks.

That was a definite truth – Izzy never liked getting hurt; not just because of the pain, but because of the bacteria and infections, also. Oh Tai, just feeling your beautiful touch makes me feel elated and fresh – don't worry about me. The genius thought sensationally, day dreamingly looking into Tai's angelically brunette silky hair. I love you, Tai.

Painting my dreams; I watching them flourish as our love entwines.

Empty, worn seats vastly outnumbered empty space within the hall. Not a single inch of darkness could be found, not even in the slightest shadow, or glimpse of tiny daylight stars streaming endlessly. Freshly polished windows watched from the audience's perspective, the skylight - a birds-eye view. A single, long stage commanded absolute attention from the room - neatly decorated with fresh, draping curtains and laminated, sparkling floor tiles.

"Sit right here, please" Izzy particularly spoke, rubbing his hand over the seat furthest toward the glistening stage. "Okay" Tai simply replied – confusion riddled through his voice, but he knew he'd get his answers very soon. The genius swiftly disappeared behind the flowing curtains, leaving Tai to his own contemplations and theories.

Behind quiet curtains, Izzy fumbled his attempt as opening his bag; hastily he ripped the zip open and pulled out a CD. Hearing the happiness inducing sound of the CD being confirmed by the sound system, the red-headed boy smiled to himself and nervously walked to the centre of the stage. "Tai, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, for yesterday" The brunette looked worried and began to stand up.

"Don't stand up, please" Izzy's voice rose in alarm and Tai complied, obediently. "There's something that I really, really want to say, I just don't know how to" The genius started, unsure of how to continue. "This is a present to you Tai" Tears distorted onyx colouring. "it is a present for the day we first met, our anniversary, i suppose – I'm sorry I'm late, and I'm sorry that I've never celebrated this with you before"

Tai Kamiya looked shocked and worried, he tried to open his mouth but no sound would depart. "Please, listen" Izzy whispered two emotionally empowered words, just before gathering two objects behind his back. The brunette continued, looking in complete disbelief – what was Izzy doing?

The red-headed boy took a remote control in his hand, pointed it one, particularly peculiar angle and pushed play. The beautiful sound of Izzy's instruments tracing the songs angelic melody graced the hall, openheartedly. First, countless piano notes of an especially high standard escaped the speakers positioned in tight corners, surrounding the area – then, emotive vibrations of violin strings joined. Each sound so individual, yet so separate – when together, beauty is definite and awe is suddenly approachable, acquainting us all.

Izzy's trembling right hand exposed a microphone, and he raised it to his melodic lips.

One after the other notes were reached and the lyrics began streaming through strategically positioned speakers and Tai smiled, though no definition could describe the emotions suddenly released.

I want to call the stars down from the sky.

I want to live a day that never dies.

I want to change the world, only for you.

All the impossible, I want to do.

I want to hold you close under the rain.

I want to kiss your smile and feel the pain.

I know what's beautiful – looking at you.

In a world of lies, you are the truth.

And baby,

Every time you touch me, I become a hero;

I'll make you safe, no matter where you are.

And bring you everything you ask for;

Nothing is above me.

I'm shining like a candle in the dark -

When you tell me that you love me.

In a world without you, I would always hunger;

All I need is your love,

To make me stronger.

And baby,

Every time you touch me, I become a hero;

I'll make you safe, no matter where you are.

And bring you everything you ask for;

Nothing is above me.

I'm shining like a candle in the dark -

When you tell me that you love me.

You love me.

When you tell me that you love me.

I really did contemplate very much if I should end it here or not. And, after much thought, I decided to leave it here, yes. Sorry.

As opposed to the last two chapters, I think that was pretty good.

Sorry for sounding so depressed last chapter – if I don't feel like I've done my best, I'm miserable, lol.

This is my all time record for updating a fic – less than twenty four hours, yay!

Anyway, thank you all for reading.

Plaese, R&R

xxxxxx


	8. Of Heartfelt Embraces And Spectacularly

Hello, everyone.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while – I been really stuck on how to carry on from the last chapter. But now I've finally done it, so, I hope you'll all enjoy.

Today is my first birthday, yay!!!!!!

I know this chapter really isn't very long, but I still spent three hours-ish on it, so, I hope it's still good.

Thank you for all of my reviews/reviewers – you guys (and girls) are the best, lol.

Please, R&R

I'm Still Waiting: Chapter 8 – Of Heartfelt Embraces And Spectacularly Feathered Birds

Brilliantly dancing, emotions swayed magnificently – both sets entwining shyly together. Emotive lullabies graced newly discovered, ancient feelings. Tai Kamiya remained glued to his seat, though his heart tried desperately to reach the glistening stage. "Izzy" The teary eyed brunette whispered softly, he watched the wooden floor attentively, searching for words.

Uncertain water filled onyx jewels, each drop engulfed with a million unspoken answers. Izzy shakily guided his soft palms toward his humiliated face, wanting once more to become invisible. Endless nothingness commenced – no sound now existed in the loneliness tainted hall. A fluffy, proudly groomed bird curiously watched from the slightly ajar skylight; though interested, the same bird never once flew closer – never once wanting to interrupt.

Successfully capturing every drop of shed happiness in his hands, Tai, unhesitant in his actions, joyfully raised his honey shaded eyes. Instantly noticing Izzy's saddened position, the worried brunette's face became apparently nervous, but not a glimpse of hesitation invented itself. Hastily rushing toward the frozen genius, Tai carefully moved next to the younger boy.

"Izzy... I liked your song" Tai shyly spoke – his inexperience in this particular type of situation obviously apparent. The nervous brunette reached out and warmly touched the red-head's covered face. "I know this is kinda' silly, but I always carry a letter around with me, wherever I go, and on this letter is something I wrote for you. I wrote it ages ago, but, would you like to hear it?" Tai said shamelessly, swiftly rummaging through his cluttered jeans' pockets.

Izzy slowly dropped his tired hands, revealing his vastly tear stained face. Tai temporarily ceased his search and sympathetically looked toward his love – he softly embraced the shorter boy and held him comfortingly. "Oh Izzy, I'm so sorry for leaving you here. I'm sorry for ignoring you" The genius could feel Tai's heartbeat slowly joining his own, but a look of confusion still attacked his features.

"I just didn't know what to say. I'm too... Shy, I guess" Tai's foreseen blush appeared, but honey remained locked with onyx. "I like that you're shy – you're really cute" Izzy quickly wiped away yesterday's tears and gently smiled toward his love. Crimson deepened greatly and a petite line of joy swept across the honey eyed boy's cute face.

Finding the situation perfectly appropriate, the spectacularly patterned bird flew from high above and landed on Izzy's fiery red hair. "It looks like you have a new friend" Tai stated casually, merrily grinning and pointing toward the genius' head. The bird joyfully sang while hopping onto Izzy's apparently comfortable shoulder. "He's a cute, little guy, isn't he?" The smiling brunette rhetorically asked the sky, whose everyday's sightings would prove useful in finding the previously decided answer.

"Izzy... Could I please borrow your CD?"

"Sure, why not"

Our hearts, eternally holding hands – truly, I am now complete

I am in love. I am in love with Tai Kamiya – I really, really am. It feels great to be this happy, knowing that he loves me too. I never thought I'd see the day when my feelings were returned, but now it happens so unexpectedly – this all really is just pure happiness. Countless times I've gone against myself – I know for a fact: the biggest obstacle blocking my bliss was I.

I've finally reached the end of my rainbow and the wait was definitely worth it. Now that I have Tai, even if my world crashes down around me and all of my dreams turn to sand, I'll still have everything – just by having him close. Even if Tai isn't close literally, he'll always be in my heart.

I love him.

Flying blissfully high upon love's wings, I can't help thinking – what is our destination?

Izzy's characteristically neat bedroom remained the littlest bedroom in his mother's house, but he didn't mind – on the contrary, he loved how concise it was. The genius pleasantly positioned himself at his computer desk, noticing entirely how truly adorable Tai looked – napping on his bed. Smiling to himself, Izzy began typing numerous words onto his computer which would all add together to form something scientific.

The red-headed boy looked toward his lightly breathing love once more, and, upon closer inspection, noticed something poking out of his jeans' pockets. Onyx eyes narrowed and concentrated on the paper now extracted from Tai's pocket. Oh, this must be that 'thing' that Tai was talking about earlier. Well, I think he wanted to read it out to me, so, I'll just put it back. Izzy thought to himself, wonderfully looking forward to the brunette reading his words out to him.

Izzy's quiet hand hadn't long escaped suspicion, before Tai's face slightly exposed honey colouring. "Hey, Izzy, what're you doing?" The brunette asked tiredly, not really indicating anything specific with his question. "Me? N-nothing" The genius stuttered, feeling his leg familiarly shake with nervousness and guilt, though he hadn't read the paper.

Moments later, Tai and Izzy were both sat cross-legged upon comfortable, jade bed sheets. The brunette's sleepy naivety had shrugged off any previous thoughts. Izzy shuffled closer toward his love and shyly rubbed his nose against Tai's. "Tai, will you please read me your 'thing'?" He cutely asked while shooing away irritating bangs gliding across his onyx tinting.

A harshly red blush formed across a particularly freckly nose and Tai became suddenly nervous and flustered. "Well... You see... Erm..." The brunette stalled as best he could, but Izzy was determined to find out what he had written. The genius shifted, trying to make himself more comfortable and spoke again. "Please, Tai"

"... Okay" Tai knew that resisting the red-head was futile; he hastily pulled the sheet of paper from his pocket and carefully unfolded it. "It's going to sound silly, but I'll do it for you" The blushing brunette smiled sweetly toward Izzy and started to run his finger across the worn words. Inhaling one, final time, Tai began – softly speaking each word, truthfully in love.

Every day, when our eyes familiarly meet,

My heart begins to thump against my chest.

Loudly, the unspoken words surround me;

Their brilliance really is tempting.

Parting my lips, no sound escapes.

I should be thankful, I guess;

When the words forbid themselves.

Sometimes it hurts me – you don't feel my love.

I'll never blame you, though.

I won't even blame myself.

These feelings are too strong for me.

Love is why these words exist.

I'll embrace it all, even unrequited.

Just on the off chance that I'll hold you, someday.

I don't know if I shoved this into your hand before running,

Or maybe sent it by mail.

But no matter which way these words are reaching you;

Please know, they're intended for your heart.

I love you, Izzy.

Tai's eyes became once again teary and he looked deeply into Izzy's chest. "I... Know that that sounded very confusing and silly, but what I really wanted to say wa-" The genius' finger had landed upon Tai's paused lips, completely halting any further words. "Tai, that wasn't confusing at all – I'm really glad you read it to me"

"So... You're not angry" Tai's muffled words escaped his struggling mouth. "No, why would I be?" Izzy replied honestly, removing his finger from its quite cosy position. "Well, it wasn't very clear and the words were confusing and I don't even know what I was thinking and I wasn't very old and-" Izzy, vigorously shaking his head, swiftly moved forward toward the brunette and touched his lips with his own.

Tai's tongue stopped all movement – rudely halting, mid-sentence. Defenceless eyelashes dropped, seemingly succumbing to mutual love; both boys froze in their previous poses. Not a single finger moved, nor strand of hair waved slightly – time seemed to disappear. Although neither boy had never before felt another's lips touching their own in this particularly wonderful way, they were bravely sustaining their lips' position quite well.

Wherever blissful realisations take us, at least we'll always have each other.

That is the end of chapter eight, hope you all enjoyed.

Yay, finally some Taishirou, lol.

Anyway, thanks for reading.

Please, R&R

xxxxxx


	9. Lyrics From the Heart

Hey! I have finally updated!

After two months of being quite rubbish at writing and not really feeling good enough to write, I just forced myself to, and I hope this is as good as the other chapters.

I just wanted to say a very special thank you to Rokutagrl for her amazing lyrics she has written especially for this chapter. I would like to show my full appreciation to her, mainly because I don't think I would have been able to continue this story as soon as this, without her. Thank you.

Thank you for all of my reviews and reviewers.

Please, R&R.

I'm Still Waiting: Chapter 9 – Lyrics From the Heart

What makes a song perfect?

I am quite sure that nobody on Earth knows the exact answer to my dreaded question. It could be the melody, or the lyrics, or something else entirely unthought-of. Whatever the answer may be, I could sure use it right about now. I don't want it to sound too clichéd or sappy - I want my song to Izzy completely perfect.

I guess I should just write down everything I love about him. No, the way I've always loved him. Actually, I'm not quite sure what to do – I've never written a song before. It was definitely easier to think about on the walk home; it seemed like a really great idea – really easy to do, and the lyrics just seemed to magically appear before me - vastly guiding me home.

That's it! I could write a song about the difficulties of writing a song – it's difficult because I love him so much, and that's honestly the truth. The only thing I need now is an extraordinary talent in lyric writing. Even without those fancy skills the professionals use, it can't be too hard to say how you feel, right?

Actually, I think I should do my song about how much I wanted to tell Izzy that I loved him. I mean, I've got loads of experience in that particular area. Yes, I've decided – that's what I'm going to do. I hope he likes it.

Quietly sketching, my emotions weep happiness.

Openheartedly loving – violin strings struggled to steady. Gently swaying, fiery red hair caught all the glimpses of musical movement – musical harmony – musical completeness. Watching the beautiful sunset of the melody, Izzy's smile remained, inextinguishable.

The moon was comfortably rising within onyx reflections, almost dancing. Izzy placed his immaculate violin upon his plateau of bed sheets, he felt suddenly lonely without the sincere music blocking out all quietness. Glistening raindrops fell freely, shining like expensive diamonds in mid-air. Three slight knocks on his bedroom door almost went unnoticed by Izzy; his ears rose with the sound and he moved to tiredly open the door.

"Tai?" Izzy addressed the chocolate haired boy who stood completely still; his eyes were latched onto his plimsolls. "... I'm sorry, Izzy; I know it's late, I just wanted to show you something" Honey eyes shyly moved to meet the genius' soft face. "You're so silly, Tai. You know you can come anytime you want and I'll never ever mind" Izzy shared his most contagious, warm smile and it soon mirrored itself upon Tai's freckly features.

A slightly pale hand carefully rested itself upon the brunette's wet cheek. "Tai, you really need to start wearing a coat – you'll catch a cold out there" Izzy hadn't quite yet realised just how much he reminded Tai of his most motherly of motherly mothers. "Okay, mum" Crimson silently engulfed the red-head's face as Tai jokingly used obvious sarcasm in his chosen phrase.

"What's that supposed to mean" Izzy almost rhetorically asked, though the answer was obvious to him. "Nothing; just nothing" The brunette sheepishly grinned, moving his eyes around supposedly innocently. "Just, come in here and get warm" The flustered genius spoke, knowing full well that he's probably make Tai laugh more than ever, with that last addition to his sentence.

However, Tai simply smiled and walked past his boyfriend, gently taking him by the hand as he went. Feeling his legs openly rejoice as they relaxed upon newly familiar bed sheets, the honey-eyed boy removed his backpack and began rummaging through it, madly. Swiftly grabbing the almost invisible violin, Izzy began placing it back into its appropriate case. "Leave it – we'll need it in a sec'" Without as little as a flick of an eyelash, Tai casually spoke, his hand still perfectly entwined with his love's.

Silently nodding, the red-head placed it securely behind him. "Here it is!" Tai exclaimed unexpectedly, holding a single sheet of neatly folded paper in the air. "What is it?" Izzy questioned, though he was sure his question would be answered when the time was truly right. "I've written a song for us to sing, at the competition" Tai, becoming shy once more, began fiddling with the paper, he was unsure of the response he would get.

"That's great, Tai. Can I hear it?" Although he had sang it in his head dozens of times on his walk to Izzy's house, Tai still paused – unable to speak. "You don't have to, if you don't want to" The genius noticed Tai's sudden silence and tried to comfort him with what words he could muster in such a small space of time. "... I want to, I really do. It's just that, well, it's a duet" The brunette's entire being never once moved, though the amount of redness his face contained, grew by the second.

"I'll try my best" Izzy truthfully spoke, having little faith in his own, quite obvious talent, even after a million positive comments spoken from his honest love. Tai smiled genuinely and hugged his boyfriend tightly, almost entirely overrun with glee. "I haven't written any music yet, but we'll just read through the lyrics" The brunette spoke into a crimson covered ear and slowly ended the embrace, trying to keep as much warmth and love as possible.

Izzy held Tai's hand more tightly as the paper was gently unfolded. "There's just one thing I need to tell you about the song" The brunette began, then paused, seemingly in deep contemplation. "Actually, I'll tell you when we've finished, okay?" To this, the red-head nodded and smiled brightly as his gaze met the now unfolded paper. The pure ink had accidentally run into inappropriate areas of the paper but each pair of eyes seemed to neither notice, nor care.

Let's, together, build that bridge between our hearts.

If I could find a reason,  
If I could pick the season,  
I'd choose whichever brought me to you.

I've been drowning for some time,  
Ever since we met.  
Nobody seemed to notice  
It was all 'cause of you.

And if I could find a reason,  
I would.  
If I could pick the seasons,  
I would.

I had a dream;  
Wish that you could see,  
Oh! What a beautiful we  
We could be,  
If just in my dreams.

'Cause if I had a mind,  
I would make it up to you.  
If I had the time,  
I would take it by side.

I would.  
If I could find the reason,  
I would.  
If I could pick the seasons,  
I would.

If I could paint a picture  
Of how I saw the future,  
You'd be, right there.

And if I could speak your language,  
We might have a conversation  
For hours, just about the tide.

I would pick the stars  
Right from the sky,  
Just to ask you to be mine.

If I could,  
If I could,  
I would.

"That's... That's beautiful, Tai" Izzy admitted, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "The thing I wanted to tell you..." Tai began, his words wavering suddenly. "That song; it's dedicated to you, my love"

Your music, and my lyrics; that's what makes a song perfect.

That is the end of the chapter.

Gosh! I haven't written anything for soooooooo long.

But, I'm back again and will be trying to update whenever I can.

Which will probably be very, very soon.

Thanks for reading. :D

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. The Night, the Stars and Cruel, Cruel Fa

I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter!

To tell you the truth: I finished this chapter three or four months ago, I think. My internet has been down, so, I'm really sorry.

But, I'm back now and ready to continue with all of my stories.

Let's get on with the latest chapter...

I'm Still Waiting: Chapter 10 – The Night, the Stars and Cruel, Cruel Fate

"The rehearsal is tomorrow" Tai Kamiya stated energetically, patting one of his comfortably crossed legs. "That last practice was really good, Tai" Izzy, typing away on his keyboard, turned and smiled toward his blushing boyfriend. Bashfully, the taller boy scratched his mess of chocolate hair and his cheeks familiarly rose.

"Actually, I'm really nervous about tomorrow" Tai's face formed an unusually sad position and his eyes landed upon anything but the red-head's own jewels. "I'm not" Izzy simply spoke, causing a very confused look to swarm Tai's face. Finally subduing to the brunette's curious eyes, Izzy stood and joined Tai upon his greenly patterned bed sheets.

"I was kinda' nervous to begin with, but then I realised something – I realised that even if everybody laughs at us, it won't matter; I'll have you with me, and you'll have me with you; that's all that'll ever really matter"

"You... Really feel that way about me?" While not slightly disturbing the liquid filling his eyes, Tai stared, deeply losing himself within his love's words.

"Of course, you're perfect!" Izzy exclaimed shamelessly, rushing the brunette from his distant labyrinth. "Well, you're perfect, t-" Tai lips ceased movement, feeling the genius' hands gently shape his face. Both pairs of lips touched and shy tongues brushed together, momentarily.

"I'll never leave you, Tai, I promise"

Right now, I feel I completely understand everything.

The night sky consisted of deep blues and dark blacks. The ever present moon shone endlessly through foggy clouds which bled faithless raindrops. Despite the saddening outside, Izzy's smile didn't falter; thoughts of he and Tai wonderfully bombarded his lips and he wrapped his open pyjama jacket more tightly around his lithe chest.

"Izzy, can I come in?" The red-head looked confusingly toward the door, thinking of why he hadn't heard any knocks. "... Yeah" After gaining unwritten permission, the genius' mother opened the door and walked into her son's partially moonlit bedroom.

"You don't have to ask, you know" Izzy tiredly spoke, his eyes stretching without moving to see his parent. "You say that every time, but its okay – I respect your privacy" The nightly dressed boy nodded and his face turned to see the woman, invisibly asking her intentions. Not exactly understanding the inaudible gesture, most probably due to her own tiredness, the genius' mother took a single glance toward her son before casting all her attention toward instantly intriguing, windswept curtains.

"I have something to tell you, honey" The woman sadly spoke, suddenly not able to stop her inevitable tears. Izzy rushed to her side and sat her slowly upon his bed. "Mum, what's wrong?" Looking into auburn eyes, the genius spoke clearly and patiently awaited an answer; waited patiently for his mother's tears to halt, if only for a second.

"Do you remember what me and your father told you, when you were younger?" Finally letting out the painful words which she had replayed countless times in her head, the woman noticed an almost silent gasp escape her son's partially open lips. "Yes, I remember" The single, simple answer made it obvious to the entire room that Izzy wasn't comfortable with expressing the ancient fact.

"I had a phone call yesterday, from New York" Each word seemed to last hours. Izzy's mother felt like she was torturing herself in telling her son, but he had to know. A silence full of sadness, anticipation and fear loathed itself for its unwelcomed appearance, but when Izzy's mouth didn't move once, nothing could have helped.

"I... your real parents want you to live with them, in America"

Trembling water swayed within Izzy's eyes and he started to shake. Moments of his home, his family and those precious words of love and of Tai which still seemed so pure to him, swept across his emotions and he began to cry and cry. Also weeping herself, the woman embraced her son lovingly and held him as if he'd disappear that very moment if she didn't.

"When do they want me to go?" Izzy choked out, his bloodshot eyes stinging uncomfortably. "A week today" His mother answered, countless amounts of sadness and despair unable to escape, were trapped in her voice. "Do you want to stay here, or go to America?" Almost afraid of the answer but impressively gaining a little composure, the woman asked.

"I want to stay here, with you. But, you and I both know that there's just nothing we can do; I need to go" Although she did know that saddening fact, the sudden realisation still managed to increase the amount of water dropping from her eyes.

Looking up into the night sky and staring at a few sparkling stars, I can't help but wonder: what am I feeling? Am I full of happiness? Am I angry and hurt? Or, am I engulfed with sorrow and blinding love?

I am happy that my real parents have found me and want me, but they left me when I was only a baby; most couples can't afford to keep babies, but not my real parents - they would much rather spend their money on nice houses and fast cars. Apparently, my real mother is a model and my real father, a pilot in the military. I find both these things hard to believe; I have neither the attractiveness of a model, nor the strength of a soldier.

Maybe I'm just making ridiculous excuses. I don't want to go to America, my mother has raised me my whole life, and I love her for that. I love her. I love my house. I love...

Tai.

Without a glimpse of hesitation, I can clearly see myself with Tai for the rest of my life; just myself and he loving each other forever.

How am I going to tell him? Tai has shown me so much that I've never seen; even when we weren't boyfriends, I still loved him endlessly.

My real parents don't love me, they never have. It tears me to pieces to think of leaving Tai and my mother behind.

I wish that today had never happened.

I wish that I had never been adopted.

I wish that I hadn't been orphaned.

I wish that I'd never met Tai.

No, I'd never wish for that; for all the bad things that have happened in my life, they have brought me closer to my love, Tai. But now, the epitome of bad things has destructively crashed itself upon my wonderful life and is dragging me further apart from those spectacularly colours, and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

It seems almost fitting, appropriate even, that the weather's been so bleak recently; who wants to say goodbye in the warmth of a beautiful, clear night? Even so, I'd still find myself crying bottomless as dozens of hailstones and snowflakes cascaded down my wet face.

In days, nights and tears to come, will we ever truly understand cruel, cruel fate?

Please, answer me this, if only once.


	11. Final Note

_**Sorry it's taken me this long to update, but I'm deciding to end this part of the story, right here. Part two of 'I'm Still Waiting' should be up today, I just thought I'd post the end of this part here – en avoid confusion/tell all the lovely people who put this on their story alert lists, that there's a new part in town. **_

_**Thanks for everyone who's ever read this, and I hope to see you around, in part two! :'D **_

_**Ja ne! :') **_

_****_


End file.
